The World Fell Down
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Now that Sarah had bested the Labyrinth, the Goblin King has lost his title to rule Underground, but no one said he couldn't rule Aboveground. I don't own anything postponed indefinatrly
1. What In the Underground?

_Sarah looked around in the ruin Escher Room, waiting for the Goblin King to appear. She turned her head around the room until she saw him coming out from a arch. He wore all white along with a long feathery cloak, looking intimidating and intense. But that didn't distract Sarah. She was determined to get her brother back, she had maid it to the castle, she had won the battle, now all she had to do was win the war._

_"Give me the child." Sarah said when he approached her, her voice full of bravery._

_"Sarah beware." The Goblin King said circling her like a predator waiting to pounce. "I have been generous up until now, and I can be cruel." His voice was calm and silky._

_"Generous?" she said in a incredulous tone. "What have you done that is generous?"_

_"Everthing!" he said getting frusterated. "Everything you have wanted I had done, you asked for the child to be take. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time." he pointed to a clock behind him that appeared out of nowhere, with out turning around. The hands on the clock were spinning quickly around the clock. "I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for YOU!" he stopped circling to he could look strait at her. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me, isn't that generous?" he asked calmly._

_Sarah didn't answer. She just looked at him with no fear. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered." she started walking towards him and the Goblin King backed away. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city." she continued. The Goblin King looked at her looking fearless, but worried on the inside. "To take back the child that you have stolen. Fore my will is as strong as yours, and my-"_

_"Stop!" The Goblin King interrupted, commanding her. "Wait. Sarah look what I'm offering you," a circular crystal appeared in his finger tips. "Your dreams."_

_Sarah ignored him and continued to advance towards him. "And my Kingdom as great."_

_"I ask for so little." he said. "Just let me rule you, and you can have _everything _that you want."_

_"My Kingdom as great...my Kingdom as great." she said wracking her brain for the next line. "Damn!" she said swining her head in frustration. "I can never remember that line."_

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." he begged in a pleading tone._

_"My Kingdom as great... my Kingdom as great." she paused, and looked at him with a triumphant look. The Goblin King looked worried. "You have no power over me!"_

* * *

Sarah's eye popped open, a sheen of sweat was on her fourhead. I had been two weeks since she had bested the labyrinth and she has had nightmares ever since about it. It seemed like she could never escape it no matter how hard she tried. She put away all her things that mattered to her most when she wanted to remain a child, but it didn't work. She still constantly thought about the labyrinth.

She looked around the bedroom that she was in looking for her bestfriend Noelle. She was nowhere in sight. She got up and walked around her friends house, looking for her friend's family. She saw no one.

She went to the living room, thinking they might be watching TV. But no one was there, only the TV was on and it was switched to the channel 5 news. She paid no mind to the TV until the anchorman said, "Tragedy has struk! All over the world it seems, has been covered with mysterious hight walls that constantly change so there is no way out. People have been being captured by little green creatures that- AH!" All of a sudden a Goblin that Sarah saw when she went to the Labyrinth attacked the anchorman. She heard screaming in the background and the camera got knocked over. The channel quickly turned into feedback and then to colorful horazontal lines, telling that the program got shut off.

Sarah's breathing was ragged. She looked at the TV with wide eyes. "It can't be!" she rushed towards the living room window and thrust opened the window curtains harshly. What she saw made her gasp. The town outside her window was covered by high brick dark brick walls. She covered her mouth with both her hands and her hands widened even more. She started to back away from the window, thinking if she got further away, it would all just disappear.

She kept backing up until her back hit something hard. She removed her hands and jumped. Before she could turn around she felt two arms embrace her. "Hello Sarah." said a sultry voice in her ear, a voice she knew all to well. Tears came to her eyes before she started screaming at the top of her lungs. She thrashed against the arms trying to exscape but failing.

On hand came to her mouth and another held a cloth with harsh chemicals in it. He put the cloth to her nose and she breathed it in, causing her to pass out.

The Goblin King did a evil satisfied smirk. He may have no power over her, but chemicals did. He shifted his hold on her so that he was carrying her like a baby. He looked down at her with a loving look and said in her ear, "I'm back Sarah."

**Review Please! No flames though**


	2. The Highest Room At the Tallest Tower

Sarah woke up feeling groggy. She rubbed her eyes and her forehead to sooth the massive headache she had. She groaned and opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp. She was in a extravagant room on an massive bed. The sheets and pillows were black satin and the comforter was red with black stitching of Fairy's around the border.

It was beautiful but Sarah had no time to appreciate it. She was busy flying out of bed and to a window. She gapsed in horror when she realized that she was in a high tower within castle. The tower was taller than the highest tree tops. She saw miles of land from where she stood, and the land was covered by high walls of a labyrinth. She looked at sickeningly pale yellow and grey sky and her eyes started to tear up. Why was she back here? Why was she back at the Underground?

She turned around and looked about the room. She ran around the room frantically trying to find a door but she could not find one. She started pulling her hair in panic. There was no door! She couldn't believe it. It was like she was Rapunzel without the long hair.

She doubled over on the ground and started crying with her face in the floor. She had to get out. She had to! But how? She started balling. What had become of her. What had her parents thought that happened to her? Would they be worried? Would they be looking for her? She was getting colder from the thing pajamas she was wearing until she felt warm long arms around her.

"Oh precious." said a familiar voice. "What is wrong? Don't you like your room?" she could hear the smugness in his voice and new he was doing an annoying smirk.

Her anger flared and she shoved him off of her. "Get off of me!"she yelled. She quickly scrambled to her feet and faced the Goblin King. Quickly drying her eyes so she wouldn't look weak in front of him.

"What am I doing here? You have no right to take me from my home and take me back here! I won!"

"Oh Sarah. I didn't take you from your petty world."

Sarah looked at him confused. "What? Of course you did! You took me back to your stupid castle beyond the Goblin City. I saw it outside!"

"Sarah." he said in his silky voice. "I didn't take you from the Aboveground, you're still here."

"What? Why would you take over the Aboveground? You already have your own Kingdom!"

"Not exactly Sarah." he started pacing with his arms behind his back. " You see, when you won your brother back, I not only lost your brother and the game-"

"A game!" she interrupted "Is that what you called that death trap!"

The Goblin King ignored her. " But I lost my title to the throne. The court law says if anyone had ever solved the Labyrinth then I would lose my title to rule in the Underground over the Goblins, but since I am royal, they said that I could over something else, something that was available. And I knew just the place." he stopped and gave her a mischievous smirk that made Sarah shutter.

"Why? Why the Aboveground?"

"Because that's where you were Sarah." he said coming towards her. Sarah didn't back off. She didn't want the Goblin King to think he could intimidate her. He kept coming closer. "And it was easy." he grinned. He was now almost chest to chest with Sarah. "And now that I have you. You are going to be my queen, just like you were intended to be. You winning Toby was the best thing to ever happen to me." he did a huge grin that made Sarah's blood boil.

"Take me back Goblin King! I have friends and a family."

"No Sarah." he said grabbing her jaw so that she would look at him. "You're mine now. I finally have you. And I am not giving you up!" then before Sarah knew it he gave her a huge open mouth kiss. Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she struggled to get free. He noticed her struggles and pulled her lower back closer to him so she could not escape. She didn't know what to do, so she did the fist thing she could think of. She slowly brought her hands inside the open neck of his shirt, causing him to moan. Then she slowly caressed her side, making the Goblin King's control go down a bit. Then she moved her nails quickly against him, making him squirm from the tickling sensation. She continued to tickle him while he fought it, but he couldn't for long and he finally let go of her.

Sarah stumbled backwards wiping of her mouth. Then she quickly advanced towards him and slapped him hard in the face causing him to turn his head to the right. "How dare you!" she yelled. " How dare you steal a kiss from ME! You stupid Goblin King!"

The Goblin King put his hand to his cheek and grinned. If anyone else were to do or say that stuff to him, they would be in the bog. But not Sarah, her defiance and fire aroused him. "Oh Sarah." he said in a husky tone. "Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" then before she could blind he was standing in front of her, grabbing her forearms and pushing her towards her massive bed. When they got there he shoved her onto the bed and quickly straddled her waist. He bent down, ignoring her punches on his chest which aroused him further and kissed her neck. He started sucking on her skin behind her ear, causing her to moan and then bit her. She screeched in pain.

"Sarah." he said in a shakey voice in her ear. "Why must you fight me so? We're going to be doing this eventually. Why not sooner then later?" he asked, trailing his fingers down to the hem of her pajama top.

Sarah gasped. "Goblin King get off of ME!" she gave the biggest shove that she could muster and pushed off the Goblin King off her to the other side of the bed. She was shocked that she was so strong, and by the bewildered look on the Goblin King's face, so was he.

She scrambled of the bed and pulled her top down. She clenched her fists. "What did you do? What did you do to the people that lived in the Aboveground before? You better have not turned them all into Goblins!"

Jareth was panting, trying to calm himself from his current arousal. " I didn't turn them into Goblins, who wants _that_ much Goblins roaming your world, or rather our world?"

"What did you do with them then?"

"Well the ones that lived in your cute little town work in the Goblin City to build sculptures of their King and Lady. The ones that don't live so close by do the same thing, everyday the Goblins go around making sure they are doing what they are suppose to be doing. They also grow crops and give clean water, and work for other Fae that have decided to live under my ruling."

"You mean the whole entire world knows that I am with you? Even my parents?"

The Goblin King gave a smirk. "Yes. I sent a letter to all the subjects in my new Kingdom and told them, and it told them all my commands. They willingly obeyed.

Sarah huffed and crossed her arms. "They didn't do it willingly! They are just scared stiff."

The Goblin King smirked. "True. I like that I frighten them."

Sarah glared at him. Jareth sighed."Well if we're done with the question and answer, why don't you get back onto the bed so we can fool around?" he gave her a seductive grin and rubbed the place gently next to him on the bed.

Sarah uncrossed her arms and clenched her hands into fists again at her sides. "Not on your life Goblin King!" she said through her teeth.

The Goblin King rolled his and quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the bed." And call me Jareth, not by my title. You are my queen now Sarah." Sarah was on her back, while Jareth was on his left side gazing down at her. He stroked her cheek, "You are so beautiful."

"Don't touch me." she said turning her head. "I'm am not your queen, and never will be! We are not even married."

"Not yet. We soon will be and in a couple weeks we are going to have an extravagant wedding and all the Fae are going to be there. You can even invite your friends and family if you wish."

"I won't do it! I won't say I do."

"Oh you won't. Then how would you like to stay in the dark Oubliette all by yourself until you die? Even though I would hate it, I have no problem with letting you die, if I can't have you no one can. I have waited long enough. An like I said, I am not going to let you go."

Sarah was silent, then she had a thought and spoke out loud, "I'm going to die eventually Goblin King, so what's the point?"

"Jareth." he corrected when she once again called him Goblin King. "And I can, and will change that. Unless you want to die in the Oubliette."

Sarah thought about it and sighed. "Fine, I'll marry you, but I won't like it."

Jareth smiled. "You soon will learn to accept it, and I know you will eventually love me."

Sarah didn't respond and looked around the room. "Is this mine our both of our room?"

"This is our room. It's in a tower so we can have our privacy without disturbances." he started rub the inside of her thigh.

"Stop that!" she grabbed his hand to stop him "I'm not ready."

He grabbed her chin. "You have until our wedding night to be ready." he abruptly sat up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, bringing Sarah with him.

"Come let's go have lunch, you must be starving." he produced a crystal and threw it above her. It burst into glitter before it could hit her on the head. Smoke and glitter surrounded her, Sarah looked at it in an awe. When the smoke and glitter disappeared, she saw that she was now wearing a emerald green long sleeved velvet dress with an empire waist and gold stitching. Her hair was combed and in waves that flowed like a river down her back.

She looked at Jareth and saw that he approved at how she looked by his eyes. He bent his elbow towards her to take. She reluctantly did and he smiled. He snapped his fingers and they were gone.

**Review Please!!**


	3. Billy

Sarah sat in her chair looking at the meal in front of her. She sat on the right side of the Goblin King while the Goblin King sat at the head of the table. The food did look delicious. It was obvious that the Goblin King preferred Aboveground food rather than Underground. On her plate was Fillet Mignon wrapped in bacon on the sides with roasted blue cheese on the top. Her sides were corn and carrots with mashed potato's.

Sarah had yet to touch her food which made Jareth concerned. "Is the food not to your liking?"

She looked at him and answered quietly,"No it's fine." she picked up her fork and started playing with her corn and carrots.

"Sarah I know your new life my take some getting use to as well as marrying me and being my wife but, I promise you'll love your life here and forget all about your old one. I don't want you to completely forget about your friends and family, I am more then happy to let you visit them whenever you want."

Sarah refused to look at him."You had no right to take me away from them in the first place."

"Sarah." his voice was slightly more rougher."It doesn't matter if I didn't have the right or not. You belong to me now, and it might not be, as you always 'fair' but that's the way it is Sarah. Now you are just going to have to accept your new life and get use to living with me."

"I'm only 15 Jareth. I of course have no dating experience. How can you expect me to have sex with you on the night of the wedding when I've never even been to second base. Until recently I've never even been to first." she scowled at the memory of the Goblin King kissing her."How can you expect to get a 15 year old love when she is not ready to fall in love?"

"No need to worry about that my dear. I will go nice and slow on our wedding night. I promise we will both enjoy it. We have all the time in the world to teach you how to please me and for you and myself to learn what you like. I must say I can't wait to learn." he smirked at her.

Sarah blushed and rolled her eyes."Pervert pedophile." she muttered.

Jareth covered her left hand with his."Yes Sarah, I am." his voice had no shame. He held her hand and brought it to his lips making Sarah cringe a little bit. Jareth dug into his pocket and before Sarah knew it, there was a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. It was very simple, but still beautiful none less.

"This is your engagement ring." Jareth explained. "Your wedding ring, I promise you, will be much bigger."

Sarah looked at it trying to hide her horror. She couldn't believe she was going along with this. But what choice did she have? If she didn't go along with this he would threaten her with oubliette, and if not the oubliette, something worse. The tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry my love. It breaks my heart to see you cry." he said, his voice was full of sorrow."I promise that you have to life you had always wanted. I will pamper and cater to your every whim. I promise to be the best husband anyone could ever have" he kissed her cheek where a tear had fallen.

He brought her chin with his finger so she could look at him."Why don't we go to the Goblin City today?"

Sarah's eyes had stopped tearing up."You mean I might be able to see people I know?"

"Of course, I don't want to keep you away from your family and friends. That would just be cruel." he smirked.

Sarah nodded her head. "Okay."

"Good, now eat then we can be on our way."

Sarah picked up her knife and fork and started cutting her steak."If this is lunch I can't wait to see what's for dinner." Jareth just chuckled.

---------------------

Billy Samuals was hauling heavy rocks outside of the castle in the Goblin City. He couldn't believe this was now his life. Billy had never really believed in magic until this very day. It was amazing how much things could change in the smallest amount of time.

He shook his head. He couldn't believe Sarah was going to be Queen and was stuck with that monster. Sarah was his best friend and they have been best friends since sixth grade. To say he had feeling for her was obvious. Before the chaos, his friends would constantly make fun of him and say he was whipped over Sarah. But he wouldn't deny it. He knew Sarah was aware of these feelings and it was never weird between them. For the longest time he had hoped that she felt the same way. But she mustn't since she was going to marry the Goblin King.

He looked around the sandy remains of their town. All the paved roads were torn up to make room for loose rock tiles and the tall walls of the Labyrinth that covered the entire world. No more motor transportation. The only way to transport was either by boat for the oceans and walking. He would often look at the sky and see other beautiful magic Fae have magic flying creature for transportation.

He sighed and looked around the dirty Goblin City. He rolled his eyes at the pesky Goblins running around being insane. He quickly figured out that they loved to drink a lot of alcohol. But then all of a sudden they stopped and bowed. Billy was confused but then he saw them. The Goblin King and...Sarah.

"Sarah?" he called out without meaning to. Sarah immediately turned her head towards the sound of her name. In an instant she let go of Jareth's arm and started running towards Billy.

"Oh Billy!" she said wrapping her arms around him."I am so glad to see you!" she started kissing her best friend all over his face, on his cheeks, neck, eyelids, forehead, and when she gave him a peck on the lips, he swore he felt electricity. But just at quick as her arms were around, they were quickly pulled up and in her place was a furious Goblin King.

The Goblin King grabbed Billy painfully by his hair and made him look strait in his angry eyes."Do you have a death wish boy?" the Goblin King asked.

Billy was angry but mostly frightened and in pain."N-no."

"Jareth please." he heard Sarah beg."It was my fault. I was just so happy to see him, please don't punish him."

Jareth let go of the boy's hair and tried to calm down."Very well."he said."Come Sarah let's be on our way.

"Bye Billy."Sarah said to him with a melancholy look.

"Bye Sarah."he rubbed his head.

"You will never speak to your future Queen like that understood!" Jareth yelled pointing his finger at Billy.

"Y-yes Your Highness. Forgive me my...Queen." he said to Sarah trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Of course."

"Sarah." the Goblin Kings said. "Come."

Billy watched them walk away from him and before they were out of sight, Billy saw Sarah look over her shoulder one last time. Billy sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening to the world, and just when he was so close to asking Sarah out! Life was not fair.

-------------------

Hours Later...

"I can't believe you did that to my best friend!" Sarah said storming into the throne room."It was my fault that we were kissing. I was just so happy to see him. You didn't have to be so cruel to him when he didn't do anything."

Jareth glared at her with his fists on his hips."I don't care whether he did anything at all. He had willing embraced you and I didn't like it all. And as for being your best friend, well you can just end your friendship with him right now because I will not stand for it."

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief."What!"

"You heard me Sarah. I don't want you around him. I saw how he looked at you. He was so happy and longing. I could tell he enjoyed you embracing him and kissing him on his face. From now on your kisses belong so me and only me. Except for family of course."

"You can't possibly be serious! He is my best friend. I was going to invite him to the wedding."

Jareth shook his head."Not anymore Sarah. I will not have this pathetic little scab coming to our wedding look at you full of adoration."

Sarah furrowed her eyesbrows in anger. But she couldn't have this nagging feeling that this was all familiar. Then the answer clicked in her head."You're jealous aren't you?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed but didn't answer. "You are! You are jealous. Just like you were jealous of Hoggle!"

"Don't you mention that traitor's name to me!"

"Just admit it Jareth your jealous." she poked him hard in the chest.

Jareth ignored the bruising pain and kept his face strait."Regardless if I'm jealous or not, your are not inviting that vile boy to our wedding, and that's final!" he turned around to walk away.

Sarah took a deep breath and thought about how to convince him into letting Billy come. Then she got it."Jareth?" he voice was suddenly sweet and kind of pouty.

Jareth's eyes widened and turned around. He gulped when he saw her coming towards him very seductively. When she reached him she ran her hands over his exposed part of his chest causing Jareth to have a shutter run through his body. "Y-yes Sarah?" he asked finally.

She started to unbutton his shirt to expose his chest. She put her hands to his sides and ran her finger tips very slowly up his sides."I would like it very much if Billy could come." she put her lips to his ear."I would make me so..." she ran her fingers to his back resting just above the elastic of his breeches."happy."

She lightly bit his earlobe make him let out a shallow breath. She brought back her head to look him in his mismatched eyes. They were slightly glazed over and out of focus. She smiled, she couldn't believe she bight be pulling this off. She put her head down a little and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Please Jareth." he still didn't answer, he was to busy trying to put himself together. But when Sarah moved her head to hover her lips over his he lost all focus. "Please?" she whispered.

Jareth cleared his throat desperate for Sarah to kiss him. "Very well."his voice sounded strained."As long as it make my bride happy."

Sarah smiled satisfied."Thank you Jareth." Jareth had expected her to kiss him at that point, so he closed his eyes. He waited for a moment but there was no kiss. He opened his eyes and noticed he was standing alone in his throne room. He frowned."That little minx." he growled as he stocked out of the throne room to look for Sarah.

**Review Please!!:D**


	4. Nighty Night

Sarah was sitting at her vanity brushing her long dark hair with her silver brush, getting ready for bed. It had been a long day with putting up with Jareth and all she wanted was to go to sleep. She was giggling from the events that happened that day. After she seduced Jareth into letting her invite her best friend, she ran to the kitchen, a place Jareth never goes because he found it too claustrophobic. Her giggling got a little louder which got Jareth's attention.

"What are you laughing at dear?" he said kind of snobishly, still upset from the kiss he didn't get from Sarah.

Sarah stiffled a laugh. "Oh, nothing."

Jareth glared at the back of her head, which quickly turned into a smirk. He walked to Sarah's closet and pulled out a sleeping garment. "Sarah." he said. Sarah turned around from her vanity and faced him. She widened her eyes at the sleeping garment in his hands. "This is what you shall be wearing to bed tonight." her eyes widened more in horror,while they scanned the garment. It was a deep crimson red satin nightgown that reached about mid calf and had a very low v-neckline.

Sarah abruptly stood up and slammed her silver brush on her vanity."I am NOT wearing that!"

Jareth cocked a eyebrow. "Oh you're not are you?" he smirked and then snapped his fingers. A puff of smoke surrounded Sarah, and in a matter of seconds her dress was gone and was replaced with the red nightgown. She looked down at herself and her jaw dropped open. She looked up at Jareth and glared. He gave her a self satisfied smirk. Sarah was too angry to say any words.

"Well my dear," he said picking up matching crimson satin pajama pants, "I guess it's my turn to get ready for bed." he looked at her and gave her a mischievous smirk. He unbuttoned slowly unbuttoned his shirt and smiled knowing Sarah was trying not to care. He slid it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He bent down to slowly take off his boots then stood up looking Sarah in the eyes. He smirked again and quickly grabbed his breaches and slid them down his legs.

"Ah-uh!" Sarah said quickly turning her head and covering her eyes when she found out that he did not wear undergarments under his breaches. _His pants are probably too tight to wear anything under them _Sarah reasoned to herself. She heard Jareth chuckle which caused Sarah to scowl, still covering her eyes.

It was quiet for a moment until Jareth broke it by saying, "It's okay Sarah, you can look now."

Sarah quickly put down her hand only to squeal and cover them right up again. It turns out that Jareth had still not yet put on his pajama bottoms like she expected. "Jareth you're such a jerk!"

Jareth chuckled some more. "Sarah, I said that you could look. I didn't say that I had clothes on and then say you could look."

Sarah blushed at her stupidity. "Oh... shut up." she couldn't think of anything better to say.

Jareth snickered. "Oh Sarah. What am I ever going to do with you? Oh wait... I know."

Sarah glowered behind her hand from the suggestiveness in his voice. "Don't even think about it Goblin King."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll put on my pants before I say you can look again, and in return you quit calling me by my title and start calling me Jareth from now on."

Sarah muttered, "Fine." Jareth laughed through his nose, which irritated her from his endless laughing. She heard his fingers snap. Soon after he said, "I have my clothes on now, you can look Sarah."

Sarah slowly parted her fingers to peak through them. When she saw that Jareth had is red sleepwear on she took her hand fully off her face. She looked at him in his pajama bottoms. They came low onto his hips, and his shirtless body made it so she could see the 'v' that disappeared into the bottoms. She noticed that his bottoms were not any looser than his daily breeches.

He gracefully made it too their massive bed and laid on the left side of it. "Come to bed Sarah, it's late and you must be tired. I promise that my actions will be... tasteful." he growled the last word.

Sarah felt a shutter roll up and down her spine when she heard the lust in his voice. She swallowed and slowly made her way towards the bed. Whens she made it to the right side, she pulled the covers up and slid in, shivering at the cold satin that touched her skin. When she layed down she stayed as far away from Jareth as possible. Jareth was having none of that, she quickly wrapped his warm arms around her and pulled her until she was tight against his chest.

Sarah cringed at the contact. She shuttered when she felt Jareth nuzzle her neck. "Oh Sarah." he groaned, fueling her discomfort. "Your skin is so soft." He rubbed his cheek softly against her's. Sarah tried to turn her head into the pillow but Jareth quickly layed down on his back and turned Sarah so her head was resting against his chest. He softly stroked her hair with the same arm that he was holding her with.

Sarah was beyond uncomfortable. Yes the Goblin King was handsome, yes any woman would be lucky to even be looked at by him, but she couldn't help but cringe. She felt like he was pushing and wanting too much from her. He said that they would be married in a couple of weeks and he was expecting her to do a act of love that she had absolutely no experience with. She knew how it all worked but she had no idea if she would even succeed in pleasing him. Her heart was beating in a staccato rhythm just thinking about it. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and let it out, accidentally causing Jareth's nipple to harden.

Jareth groaned at the feeling and turned Sarah's head to her lips were pressed against his nipple. Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Please Sarah." he groaned. "At least do something about this," he said referring to his nipple, "If you're not going to do something about this." he lifted up the covers and revieled his raging erection that was showing through his pajama bottoms.

Sarah froze. She had no idea what to do. Sarah swallowed, "And if I don't?"

"Well Sarah, then I will have to say that your 'friend' would not be able to come to our wedding."

Sarah huffed. "Fine."

She looked down at the nipple and became nervous. Yes it was a very simple thing to do and it may not be such a big deal, but it still made her anxious. She lowered her lips his nipple and gently sucked on it, causing Jareth's breath to hitch. This gave Sarah more confidence and she gently licked his nipple causing him to moan. She used her forearm to prob herself up and used her teeth to tug at it. He groaned loudly, "Oh Sarah, the other one Sarah, the other one!" he begged.

Sarah sat up and used her hand to support herself and bent down to the other nipple and repeated the process. Her hair long dark silky hair gently brushed against causing Jareth the shutter. Sarah tugged on his nipple with his teeth which earned her a loud grunt.

Sarah was amazed. She never knew how sensitive nipples were. She couldn't believe that she was making him respond like this. When she circled his nipple with her tongue, he threw his head back and moaned. Before she knew it Jareth pulled up the back of her head and gave her a rough open mouth kiss. Sarah gasped which gave Jareth the opportunity to slide his tongue in, which he willingly took. He quickly rolled on top of her which caused Jareth's erection to rub up against Sarah's thigh. Sarah gasped at the touch at the same time Jareth moaned loud and long.

He attacked her neck with kisses, occasionally nibbling. Sarah was started to panick. This was going too fast. He grabbed her hips and ground his into hers. "Oh Sarah." he moaned.

"Jareth please!" Sarah's voice cracked. "Stop. This is too much, too fast."

Jareth halted his movements and Sarah noticed the shock in his eyes. He let go of her hips and took a deep breath. He rested his forehead against hers, panted to calm himself. "I'm sorry Sarah." he whispered. "I just got carried away. I lost control. I promise our wedding night will be special." he gently kissed her soft pink lips before he slowly rolled off of her. She turned to her right side and felt him get up. She turned her torso towards him and looked at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" Oops! Damn her curiousness. Why did she care.

"I uh... am going to the bath chamber, I need to take care of something." Sarah looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw his blush. "I'll be back in a moment. Sleep tight my love." Then he basically ran towards the bathing chamber door.

Sarah didn't understand what he had to be embarrassed about. He just had to use the restroom. After thinking about it for a minute or two she finally caught on. Her thought quickly resulting into a blush forming onto her face. Well better him doing it than her. Sarah took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

**Review Please!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated 'My Dirty Little Secret' in a while. I'll do it as soon as I can. I've just been really stressed out lately because two people I knew died. I'll update that story and my other stories as soon as I can. Until then, happy reading :D**


	5. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Warning: This chapter involved underage sex. If you are unconfortable with this, do not read this chapter. Keep in mind that this story is reted M for a reason.**

It was the day of Sarah's wedding day. The weeks went by way too fast for Sarah's liking and all she wanted to do was get the wedding over with so she could see Billy. Luckily Sarah wasn't planning the wedding, it was Jareth.

Sarah was in her bedchamber in the tower getting ready with the help of a goblin maid. Her dress was wine red that was made in silk dupion with organza sleeves and layers over the skirt. The boned bodice had unique and unusual shaping of points and scoops on the neckline and waistline. It has a lace up feature on the front and back and is intricately decorated with flowers and full skirt had gathers, a net petticoat and swathes of organza to create a full and indulgent look and feel. The organza was gathered with hand flowers.** (AN: Dress on profile but in a different color) **To complete her look she had a silver tiara on with engravings, swirls and loops with diamonds and rubies.

The Goblin Maid put Sarah's long dark locks into curls that gathered at the top of her head. The Goblin Maid help put on Sarah's diamond necklace that dipped low in her prominent cleavage that Sarah had hunch the Goblin King did on purpose.

She hadn't seen Jareth all day because he was going with the traditional wedding style and not seeing the bride before the wedding. She had asked Jareth if her friend Noelle could be a bridesmaid and he said of course she could. She was getting ready in another room since Jareth said the only ones that were allowed in their bedchamber were Sarah and him and just for today goblin maids.

"We better hurry My Lady. Your weddin' be startin' in five minutes." the maid said.

Sarah looked at the goblin maid then to the floor. She nodded sullenly then waited for the maid to use her limited supply of magic to form a door on a bare wall. When the goblin said the magic words a narrow door formed and they hurried out the door. When they got out the door they were magically transported outside of the doors where they were going to get married.

Sarah stared at the wooden doors and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears so she wouldn't mess up the makeup the maid did on her that took the most time. She felt a tap on the shoulder and saw the bouquet in the corner of her eye. She took them without taking her gaze off the doors.

She took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves and also so she wouldn't start hyperventilating. She couldn't believe it. The day was here. The day when she was reluctantly going to marry the Goblin King. She felt one single tear go down her cheek but she didn't let any else fall. This was the last tear that she was going to ever cry about her marrying the Goblin King. She knew that this was now her fait and she was going to marry the Goblin King whether she liked it or not.

"It's time." she heard someone say in her ear.

Sarah's breath hitched and she held it. She saw the doors magically open, she didn't let go of the air until they were fully open. She saw all eyes on her and her breathing became labored. The music started and she knew they expected her to walk but she couldn't. It was like her legs were paralyzed and were only barely strong enough to hold her up.

She heard a throat clear and then felt a shove. She slightly stumbled but then quickly caught herself. She gulped but then finally started to walk quickly not matching the beat of the music. She didn't care though. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

When she got to the alter she saw all her friends and family in the front row. They all had sad faces for they knew that this was something Sarah did not want. They knew she was being forced into marriage and that she did not love the Goblin King.

They said their vows and even some that "they" wrote, even though Jareth wrote Sarah's. When the time came when the Sermon said that if anyone had any objections, Jareth shot a death glare at Sarah's friends and family, threatening them not to say anything.

When it was time for Jareth to kiss the bride, he forcefully grabbed the back of her neck that caused him to accidentally tug a little of Sarah's hair, and smashed his lips onto her's. Sarah widened her eyes. The kiss wasn't really appropriate for public but he did it anyway. He forced Sarah's mouth open with his own and shoved his tongue down her throat, almost making her gag. It was a wet kiss and it was hard. Sarah wanted to pull away but she knew she would have hell to pay if she did.

When the kiss was done he let go of Sarah, she looked at him and saw that there was lipstick all over his mouth and a mischevious glint his his eyes. He turned towards the crowd and bowed, only then did Sarah realize that the audience was applauding. She looked at her friends and family and saw that even though they were clapping along with everyone else that they had a expression on their face mixed with sadness and being uncomfortable.

"Thank you all for coming." Jareth said to all the royal Fae and Sarah's friends and family."If you wish to attend the ceremony with food and dancing, you may transport to the crystal ballroom." At this Sarah widened her eyes. She knew that this was the same ballroom she had first danced with the Goblin King at. He looked at her and smirked. Then back to the audience."If you are unable to transport yourselves," he continued."Then you may walk through that door," Sarah followed his pointed fingers and saw normal looking wooden doors."And you will be transported to the ballroom. I hope to see you all there."

Almost right after Jareth's speach, all the Fae had disappeared in a puff of glittery smoke. Sarah looked at her friends and family that started to head toward the transporting doors."Wait!" Sarah said. They turned around to face her."Don't eat or drink anything." They gave her a confused look but nodded. They turned around again and went through the transporting door.

Sarah took a deep breath, wishing she was anywhere but here. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and the Goblin King's lips at her ear. "Ready to go love?" he asked low and seductively, while slightly biting her ear lobe.

Sarah shuttered from being so uncomfortable. She gulped then nodded.

Jareth took her shiver as pleasure and started kissing and nipping at Sarah right behind the ear. Sarah's breath became labored from being so nervous. Being in his arms and being kissed reminded her of what they were doing later that night. She knew she wasn't ready, and him touching her like this terrified her.

"Jareth." She said, pulling at the arms around her waist to take them off but not succeeding."I can't do this. I can't... make love to you tonight."

Jareth stopped his assault behind Sarah's ear and quickly turned her around. Sarah looked up into his eyes and her's widened. His eyes were filled with desire but anger."Sarah I told you that you had to be ready tonight a few weeks ago. We are going to make love tonight." he said calmly but it sounded oh so cold and frightening."Understood?" he asked darkly. Sarah nodded her head reluctantly. Jareth smiled."Good. Well we better get going." He wrapped his arms tightly around Sarah and before she knew it they were transformed into the crystal ballroom.

---

Sarah ate quietly at her food next to the Goblin King. They were at a table at the front of the room for everyone to see. She looked at her family and saw that they were just sitting quietly with sullen faces. She felt bad. She knew they were hungry but she couldn't risk them eating anything.

When it was time to cut the cake, Sarah's eyes widened. The white cake took up three tables. They were in the shape of Jareth's castle and at the tallest tower there was a cake topper of a bride and groomed that looked exactly like Sarah and Jareth. There was red flowers made of frosting and edible gold glitter on it with chocolate running down the sides like a waterfall.

When it was time to dance, they danced the same dance they did in the Crystal Ballroom. Sarah litstened to the music and noticed it was the same song he sang to her last time. He gave her a knowing smirk."Like our song Sarah?" he asked with a smirk.

Sarah didn't answer. She felt too woozy to. All what was happening was crashing down on her at once. She looked up at Jareth and just like she did the last time, she broke away from his arms and ran, but this time she didn't have a barrier to stop her. She ran into a nearby hall and started to breath heavily and cry. She leaned against a wall and buried her face in her hands and loudly sobbed.

She couldn't do this. She wanted to marry her sould mate. Not a Goblin King who was perverted and had a infatuation with her who he keeps calling love. She started to sob harder.

"Sarah?" looked up at the sound of her voice and saw Billy in the hallway alone with her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Billy." she sobbed into his chest."I can't do this. I don't love him. He is expecting me to make love to him tonight, and I'm not ready."

"Shh." Billy cooed stroking her back."I'm here. I'm so sorry Sarah that all this is happening to you. I wish that I could do something about it but I can't." He heard Sarah sniff and it broke his heart. He took a deep breath and decided to tell her what he longed to tell her for the longest time."I love you Sarah."

Sarah's crying stopped but she kept sniffling. She slowly let up off of Billy's chest and looked him in the eyes. She saw Billy's eyes widen in worry and his Adams apple go up and down when he gulped. "Do you mean it?" she asked. At his nod Sarah wrapped her arms around Billy's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. He was startled at first but quickly obliged by sliding his arms around Sarah's waist and opening his mouth to slip his tongue into Sarah's. The kiss was getting heated and faster. They started moaning while Sarah ran her fingers through Billy's hair and he stroked his fingers up and down her spine. Sarah started nibbling Billy's bottom lip when she heard a angry,"SARAH!"

She quickly tore Billy's lips off hers and towards an angry Goblin King. He stormed towards Sarah and Billy and quickly tore his arms off of her. He quickly flipped Billy around and put him in a sleeper hold, quickly making Billy unconscious.

Sarah saw red at the sight of Billy's unconcious body."How dare you!" she said. She gasped when Sarah saw Billy's body disappear. "What did you do with him?"

He turned towards Sarah with an angry glare on his face."I put him in a place to forget about him."

"NO!" Sarah shouted. She grabbed Jareth's collar."You can't send him to the Oubliette, you can't!"

"I already did." he said cooly, not affected by Sarah's rage."And he will remain there until he dies or at least until you forget about him."

"No please." she said speaking through tears."I'll do anything. Just let him out."

Jareth smirked and quirked a eyebrow."Anything Sarah?"

"Y-yes." she stuttered realizing what she had done.

"Okay I'll let him out on one condition."

"What is it?"

He wrapped his arms around Sarah and whispered into her ear."When we make love tonight, you can't fight me, and you have to at least pretend to like it. Do you promise to that?"

Sarah's held her breath and swallowed. Although it would kill her to do it, she nodded in agreement. "Excellent." he growled. He straitened up his back and let go of Sarah's waist with one arm so that he could stand beside her while still holding her."Let's continue the ceremony."

--- **Stop reading here if you are going to be uncomfortable with underage sex**

After the ceremony, Sarah was transported to the tower with Jareth. He snapped his fingers and he was dressed in his tight red satin pajama pants.

Jareth bent down to Sarah's ear,"You may change into the garment I chose for you to wear behind there." He said pointing to a changing screen. "I'll be out here waiting for you."

Sarah gulped and walked behind the changing screen. She zipped down her wedding dress and slung it over the chair along with her corset, stockings, and laced up red wine shoes. When she turned around she saw that the only thing Jareth set out for her to wear was a blood red bra and thong. Beside it was a matching silk robe that went to mid thigh.

She sighed and and put on the bra and thong, having a strong feeling that Jareth was watching her silohette through the screen the whole time. Lastly she slipped on her satin robe.

Sarah's heart was beating so hard in her chest that she felt like it might burst. She felt slightly dizzy and rested her weight on her hand against a wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths. She took one final sigh, took off her tiara and went to go face her own personal hell.

When she got out from behind the screen she turned to face the room. She looked everywhere but at Jareth. She saw that the room was now darker and it's source of light was a warm fire in the fireplace and dozens of candles that smelled like peaches around the room.

Sarah took one last gulp to keep down her vomit and deep breath before she walked towards her side of the bed. She pulled back the thick comforter and tried to slip in quickly so she didn't have to take off her robe. But of course it did not work. When she put her leg on the bed she heard an angry clearing of throat. She looked up at his face and bit her lip anxciously at his glare.

She put her foot back on the floor and shifted uncomfortably. Sarah looked up at Jareth and saw his impatientness which made her heart beat faster than it already was. She brought her hands to the front of her body where her robe was tied together. She slowly and shakily untied the robe. When it was undone she pulled the robe off her shoulders, shuttering as the cold silk slid down her arms.

Sarah refused to look at the Goblin King. She reached up to her head and unpinned the curls that were atop her head, and let them fall down her back. She looked up at Jareth, silently asking permission with her eyes if she could get into the bed, even though she didn't want to.

He nodded and she slid in next to Goblin King trying to keep as much distance as possible."Sarah." he said in a warning voice."Remember what you promised."

Sarah sighed and slid uncomfortably closer to the Goblin King. He smiled and right when she was close enough he grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his while his other arm held her behind her back where her shoulder blades were.

Sarah gasped when she felt his prominent erection against her core which Jareth took as an opportunity to slip his long tongue into her open mouth. He assaulted her tongue and lips in a dance which Sarah tried hard to keep up with. She put her right hand against his chest and tried to shove him off so she could have a chance to breath. He obliged and did the same action with his mouth to her neck.

He trailed his lips up and down her neck. When he decided to go down further past her collar bones and to the top of her breasts, Sarah stiffened. Jareth felt this. He unwillingly stopped his assault and looked at her with a frown. He at first frowned because he was annoyed that she was not pretending to like his kisses but then his frowned deepened when he saw the frightened expression on Sarah's face. He didn't want to feel this on their wedding night. This guilt. He wanted her to relax and submit to him.

"Sarah." He said in a husky voice. His voice turned into a whisper."Relax."

Sarah took a shakey deep breath but didn't relax. Jareth saw this and his eyebrows went low brow. But then he got a idea. "Let's have some wine my dear." He sat up next to Sarah and reached over to his nightstand. He knew it was good that he set this out. He quickly but gracefully poured them each a glass of wine. He turned around and frowned again at the sight of Sarah still laying down with the sheet up to her neck.

"My dear." he said. "You can't drink your wine like that." he put down his wine glass and used his free hand to pull down the sheet a inch below Sarah's belly button.

He quirked an eyebrow at her looking intimidating which caused Sarah to sit up along side Jareth. He smiled and turned to receive the wine glass on the night stand and gave it to Sarah. She looked at it and twirled the sparkly peach colored liquid around the glass. She smelled it and her eyes rolled to the back of her head from it smelling so divine.

"To our love." Jareth said holding out his wine glass for a toast.

"To our love."Sarah murmured in return and clanked her glass against his. She took a big drink, wanting to feel the alcohol even though she never had been drunk before. She didn't want to be coherent when she made love to the Goblin King, she didn't want to remember any of it.

When she swallowed Sarah's face froze. She had wine before, and this wine tasted strange. There was something off about it. "It tastes strange." she said speaking her thoughts. She looked at Jareth and saw a knowing glint in his eyes. "Jareth what is this? What have you done?"

Jareth gave her a evil looking smirk."It's peach wine Sarah." He slightly chuckled at her horrified expression.

"You mean I won't believe any of this tomorrow?" she said with her voice a little too hopeful for Jareth's liking.

"No." He snapped. Then he smiled."You'll just be a little more relaxed and... submissive."

Sarah started breathing heavily from worry but mostly because the wine was already kicking in and was making her hot and woozy. "Everything's dancing." she said faintly.

"Good." Jareth growled. He quickly took the wine glass out of Sarah's hand before she could drop it and watch her fall onto her back. He turned to place the wine glasses back on the night stand. When he turned back around he saw that Sarah's eyes were hooded and glazed.

Sarah groaned. It was like she was high, but she wasn't enjoying any of it like so many people did. She tried to think clearly but all her thoughts were on Jareth, meantally and physically.

"How about a massage Sarah?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Before she had a chance to respond he flipped Sarah over on her stomach and strattled her back.

Sarah looked lifeless underneath him even though he saw her back go up and down from her heavy breathing.

Jareth smiled a wolfish smiled and splayed out his fingers on Sarah's lower back. He rubbed her up and down there for a while but then reached up and unclasped her bra. He heard Sarah make a small gasp but he continued any way . He rubbed his hands over her silky smooth back and almost groaned but was interrupted by a groan coming from Sarah. Jareth licked his lips at the sound and bent down to slowly lick Sarah from the bottom of her spine to the top. He was rewarded by a pleasure filled whimper.

He continued to knead her back and each time Sarah would groan louder in satisfactin. He started grind his erection against Sarah in synchronization with his hands making him groan and breathe heavy.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He got onto his knees and flipped her over onto her back. He quickly slid Sarah's bra off her body and his cock twitched at the sight of her perfect breasts. He seized her breasts with his large hands. He groaned at how they fit perfectly in his hands and at how soft they were. He bent down and whispered in Sarah's ear,"You're quite developed for your age my love."

Sarah's breathing got heavier at his words. Jareth pinched her nipples and Sarah gasped then did a big open mouth moan. He smiled then quickly brought his mouth to suck on her nipple like a baby.

Sarah's chest heaved and she whimpered. She knew this was wrong, she knew she shouldn't want this. But she didn't care, and damn it all she did want it! She slipped her fingers into his hair, and when Jareth tweaked her nipple while sucking the opposite she whispered,"Fuck."

Jareth removed his head from her nipple and he smiled when Sarah did a protesting whimper. "Well Sarah." He said in a pleased tone. "Someone is a little naughty. Maybe I should wash that dirty little tongue of yours." And before his words fully registered through Sarah's head Jareth plunged his tongue into Sarah's mouth and rubbed her tongue like he was washing it.

Sarah eagerly returned his kiss. Sarah was beyong aroused at this point and she needed some kind of friction. She rubbed her legs together to access it.

Jareth felt this and smiled. He slid his head and body down Sarah's until he disappeared underneath the covers. He quickly pulled off Sarah's thong and tossed them somewhere in the bed. He spread her legs apart eagerly and put his nose up to Sarah's clit, inhaling her arousal that smelled so sweet. He lapped at her wetness with his tongue and slipped his hands to Sarah's ass and squeezed. He started licking her clit which caused Sarah to do a high pitch yelp and wrapped her legs around his head so that he would go harder. Sarah yelled when she felt his tongue slip inside her core, licking the sides of her walls. Jareth groaned when he felt how tight she was, he couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Jareth please." Sarah begged.

Jareth groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly discarded his breaches and trailed his body up Sarah's.

Sarah looked down and widened her eyes at the sight of Jareth's throbbing shaft. She gulped. Would it fit? He penis looked enormous when it was normal, now it was just down right intimidatingly massive.

Jareth smiled when he saw Sarah's eyes go wide at the size of him. He put the tip of his cock against Sarah's clit and he rubbed hard up against it, causing both Sarah and Jareth to moan. He slid his tip up and down her folds and rubbed harder whenever he reached her clit.

Sarah's forehead had beads of sweat going down her flushed face. Her face was twisted in anguish from not being released. He smiled at the fact that he could get her to orgasm with out being inside her yet. "Do you want it Sarah?" He growled.

"YES!" she yelled.

Jareth smiled and positioned himself over her core. He looked Sarah in the green eyes and slowly push in. He closed his eyes at the tight feeling surrounding his cock. When he got to her barrier he paused, then quickly thrust through it. Sarah yelped at the tearing pain that now surrounded her body. Jareth bent down and kissed Sarah and rubbed her clit with his finger to distract Sarah from the pain. Sarah in return cupped the side of Jareth's face and passionately kissed him back. She knew she still didn't love him, and that she probably never will but the wine was fogging up her all her mental capacity to be reasonable.

Jareth started to move his length inside of her. Each time going deeper and deeper inside her. Sarah and Jareth's breathing became labored from the tightening feeling that was already starting to form from Jareth being so big and Sarah being so tight.

"Harder. F-f-faster, p-p-please." she moaned.

Jareth happily obliged and started going much harder and faster at a pace that suited both Sarah and Jareth's needs. The tightening started getting tighter and tighter, and Sarah was closed to release but not quite there. She knew somehow that Jareth was doing this on purpose.

"Jareth please!" she cried with a tear going down her cheek. She wanted this so bad that she was actually in pain.

"Do you want it Sarah?" he repeated between clenched teeth.

"YES!

"Do you love me Sarah?" he almost yelled while going faster.

"YES!" she yelled lying because she wanted it so terribly.

"Say it Sarah! SAY YOU LOVE ME!" he shouted.

Sarah was so frightened that she was trembling. All the feelings were crashing down on her, making her not being able to think strait. The anger from Jareth drugging her. Sadness from him blackmailing her to get her best friend out of the Oubliette. Desire from the magical sensation he was giving her. So she said it."YES DAMN YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE JARETH PLEASE LET ME RELEASE!" she cried.

He did one final thrust that caused them both to their undoing. Sarah's orgasm echoed through out the whole room while Jareth growled her name. Sarah needed something to grab onto so she grabbed Jareth's shoulders and trailed her nails down his back.

Jareth groaned louder from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

When they finally got down from their high Jareth slid out of her and layed beside her, pulling her body against his so they could spoon.

Sarah panted a couple times then asked,"Dose this mean that Billy can get out of the Oubliette?"

Jareth's nostrils flared in anger. He just gave Sarah all his love and her thoughts immediately went back to him. What made him even more furious was that she still was able to think about him while she was still drugged from the peach wine.

Jareth gnashed his teeth."No." he growled. And before Jareth could even be asked the reason why, before he had to explain it was because Sarah was lying to him and had to drug her in order for him to submit to him, she fell asleep.

**Review please! Whoo long chapter! Please tell me what you thought because this is the only lemon that I've done and actually took my time with, so I want to know what you guys think. Happy reading.**


	6. Author's Note Important Please Read

**Authors Note: Sorry guys but I am deleting this story. I just don't have the inspiration for this anymore. and when i am done writing my other stories i have other ideas that i want to do. so if anybody want this story just pm. all i want is for you to use my original chapters and say who the orginal author was. also you may want to read through the old chapters because those chapters were not betaed. **


End file.
